


The Fun We Could Have

by Scylla87



Series: Polyamorous Captain Canary Musings [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: On the ship alone Sara and Len find out just how well they can work together.(Basically this is just all smut with very little plot.)





	The Fun We Could Have

Sara should have known he was the kind of guy who couldn't resist a challenge. Now, Leonard's lips were pressed against her own, and she couldn't pull herself away. She ran her hand over the short bristles of his hair, pulling him to her. She needed more.

Leonard's hands ran up her side, coming to cup her face as he pulled away. He panted as he struggled to catch his breath. Sara's hand was still wrapped around his head, holding him close. There was a wild look in both their eyes. He pushed her jacket off her shoulders. The sound it made as it hit the floor was like the firing of a starting pistol. The second it hit the ground they were back together. His own jacket hit the floor as their lips touched.

Their kiss was more desperate this time, their hands frantic as their tongues fought for dominance. Sara looped her arms around his back, pulling him closer. They couldn't keep away now that they'd started. Her fingers slipped beneath his shirt and brushed across his back. They inched across his spine as his fingers wound into her hair. They panted against each other's lips as they pulled slightly away.

"Leonard," she whispered softly. Her palm eased across his back, her fingers brushing across a raised mark near his spine. Leonard tensed against her as her fingers stopped. She could sense the moment between them slipping away. She didn't want him to pull away, so she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his as her fingers continued their exploration.

Leonard relaxed a little as she let her questions pass unasked. He ran his hands down her side, brushing the sides of her breasts as he made his way down to her hips. He pulled her against him. If they didn't stop soon more than just their jackets would be on the floor. That wasn't a game he was sure he was ready to play. He was careful to take a step back as he broke their kiss. "Sara," he said, his tone serious.

She studied him for a second before pulling him back to her by the front of his shirt. He groaned as her lips brushed against his neck. "God it's been so long," she groaned.

Leonard couldn't help himself from pulling her even closer, his arm looped around the small of her back, his fingers brushed the top of her ass. "Doesn't seem like it to me," he said as she wrapped her lips around his earlobe.

Sara pulled back to look at him, their bodies still touching. Her eyes roved over his face intently before she leaned forward and kissed him soft. "Well there are some advantages to men," she whispered faintly against his lips. She reached between them and grabbed a hold of his hardening cock. He groaned loudly. "Bit of an obviously tell."

Leonard chuckled. "That is true." His lips brushed along her jaw as he spoke. "Where as women are often far more subtle. You have to pay much closer attention to the clues to know if you're on the right track." He grazed his lips along the shell of her ear. "Is that why you prefer them?" he whispered.

Sara pulled her hand away from his growing arousal and shoved him away, a hand held on his chest to keep him at a distance. "I supposed this is where you offer to show me the error of my ways. Teach me it can be so much better with a man."

He shot her a curious look. "You can't help what you like, right?" His eyes scanned down her body. "I can understand the appeal."

Leonard ran his hand back up her side, slipping benath her shirt. His fingers skirted her rib cage, ticking her skin. "Are you going to fuck me Leonard?" she asked amused.

"I think it's been well established that I would like to."

Sara hissed as he wrapped his hand around her breast. His thumb brushed across her nipple through her bra. "We might have on a few too many clothes on for that. And not enough adaquate protection."

"Oh I can think of many things to do to you that wouldn't require condoms," Leonard said.

She collapsed against him slighty. "Still."

"Raincheck then?"

Leonard pulled away from her simply, as if it was nothing at all, but Sara could see the telltale bulge in his pants that said otherwise. She couldn't help but wonder exactly how much his tight pants were leaving to the imagination. She had to find out. As he watched, she reached up and pulled her shirt over her head. She was aware of his eyes on her as she reached behind her back to unhook her bra. Her breasts spilled out as she tossed it to the floor. "No, I reckon we'll need to find something."

He ran his eyes over her body again. "Don't feel the need to stop while I'm gone."

Sara leaned against her bed as he backed out of the room and waited for him to return. It took surprisingly little time. "That was fast."

"Figured the boy scout would come prepared."

She nodded. "That is very Raymond." She cocked her head to the side. "Enjoying the view?"

Leonard pulled his eyes away from her bare breasts. "It is a very nice view."

Sara laughed faintly. "Maybe you'd rather just watch me."

His eyes roved over her again. "Maybe later."

He walked back over to where she stood against the bed. He reached out a hand to touch her. She gave a small hiss as his thumb rubbed along her hipbone. They stood there watching each other for a moment before Sara brushed her fingers against his shirt. "I seem to be the only one not overdressed."

When he didn't respond she grabbed his hand and eased it along her stomach. He didn't quite make eye contact as his fingers brushed against the scars left by the arrows that had killed her. She leaned forward and kissed along his jaw. She left his hand against her bare stomach as she worried his earlobe between her teeth. He nuzzled her head with his own in response, his fingers easing along the shell of her breast.

Sara slipped her hand beneath his shirt again, this time running across his stomach. She was surprised to find he had scars there too but was careful not to linger on them. Leonard moaned softly as his hand curled around her breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers. Her hand sunk lower in response. She stroked him gently through his pants as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth again.

Leonard groaned loudly. He pulled his head away so he could capture her lips. He parted her lips with his tongue, pulling her against his body. She tightened her grip on him and stroked harder. He ran his hand down her stomach to pull at the button on her pants. She didn't even hear the sound of the zipper on her jeans, had no realization he was pushing further until his hand slid into her underwear. "Fuck!" she groaned as his fingers rubbed into her clit.

Sara returned the favor, going far enough to actually push his jeans down his thighs to give herself more room to work his cock. He stumbled a little against her as he tried to kick off his shoes. She did nothing to help him, stroking him continually as he worked to get out of his pants. He broke away from their kiss, panting loudly. Their foreheads rested together as they both struggled to catch their breath. His pants were caught on his thighs. He pulled his hand from her pants. "Give me a second," he said.

"Having second thought?" she teased.

"No, I just can't get my pants off one handed with your hand on my dick. I'm a pretty good multitasker but that's pushing it a bit far."

Sara pulled her hand out of his underwear, letting Leonard pull his pants the rest of the way off. He turned back to her and started working on her own. She toed off her shoes as he pushed her jeans down her legs. "See? That's better, huh?" he asked as he kissed her softly.

She hummed her assent as he pulled her back to him. He pushed her underwear down over her hips, giving him access to continue running his fingers through her folds. She returned the favor, his underwear hitting the floor a second later. She opened her mouth to him, allowing him to shallow her moans as he pressed one finger inside her. She strengthened her grip on him, her thumb rubbing along his tip.

Leonard pressed another finger inside her, hooking his fingers, searching. Sara stroked him harder as he located the spot deep inside her that drove her wild. She pulled her mouth away from his own. "I don't want to wait," she said.

She stroked him one final time before pushing him away slightly. He pulled his hand from between her legs. Sara reached out and grabbed a hold of his shirt, preparing to pull it over his head. Leonard grabbed her wrist, stopping her movements. She surveyed him for a moment. "Gideon," she said, "lights."

The light went off, casting the room into almost total darkness. There was just enough light for Sara to see him pull his shirt over his head and throw it to the floor. She felt along the bed, trying to locate where he'd laid the condom. Once she had located it, she ripped the package open, rolling the condom onto his cock.

Leonard captured her lips in a kiss as he lifted her up and sat her on the bed. Sara could fell his cock brush between her thighs as their kiss deepened. She guided the tip inside her. They both hissed softly as he pressed his hips forward, sliding in further. He broke their kiss to run his lips down her neck. He moved slowly as he kissed his way down to her breast. "You have no idea of the things I want to do to you," he whispered.

Sara groaned as his lips wrapped around her nipple. Their hips snapped together slowly, his cock dragging deep inside her torturously. She wrapped one hand around the back of his neck, holding him against her while her other hand scratched along his spine. He sped up their pace a little, creating a new rhythm. He scraped his teeth across her nipple. She moaned loudly, her walls clenching around him deliciously. He repeated the action. "Oh that feels so good," she groaned.

Leonard pulled her legs around his hips and picked up the pace again, slamming into her faster. He rolled her nipple across his tongue as he reached between their bodies to find her clit. He rubbed his thumb against it, causing her walls to convulse rapidly. Sara dug her fingernails into the back of his neck moaning loudly. "Right there!" Her voice was hoarse as he changed angles, driving the tip of his cock into her g-spot.

She could feel her walls milking him hard, tightening almost painfully around him. She knew her orgasm was coming fast. He changed the rhythm of his thumb on her clit and raked his teeth across her nipple again, pushing her over the edge. 'Leonard!" she moaned loudly. "Fuck!"

He slowed the rhythm of his hips as he rubbed her clit through her aftershocks. She let out a cute little squeak when she started to become oversensitive. He reluctantly pulled his hand away as he kissed his way back up her neck, stopping to suck on a spot behind her ear. "Fuck!" she groaned again. "Are you close?"

"No," he whispered. He kept his thrusts shallow as he brushed his lips along her jaw. He pulled back enough to look at her. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Sara said, pulling him to her.

Their lips crashed together as he started to thrust a little deeper. She could already feel her walls fluttering again. She ran her nails down his back and tightened the grip of her hips around his own. She tried to get him to speed up some by slapping his ass playfully. He chuckled against her lips.

Sara groaned as Leonard did increase the pace of his hips, happily following his lead. She dug her nails into his ass as his hand snaked back between her legs, rubbing her clit. She pulled her mouth away from his and panted heavily. "Is it wrong that a part of me hates your fingers?"

"It does really feel like you hate it," Leonard teased. To further accent his point he rubbed hard against her clit, causing her walls to spasm around his cock.

She hummed deep in her throat as she felt her second orgasm mounting. Her fingers slipped between his ass checks without thinking, and she slowly brushed against his hole. He grunted loudly and increased his pace. "You like that?" she teased into his ear.

Leonard only groaned in response when she did it again. He changed the angle of his hips, trying to push her over the edge again. Sara moaned, her walls contracting hard as he drove his cock into her g-spot, She ran one hand along to top of his head. "That's it baby," she groaned.

He could feel her convulsing as she got off again. He kept going through her aftershocks, chasing his own release. He brushed across her clit slowly, even after she squeaked softly in his ear, wanting to bring her back to the brink again before he finished.

Sara dug her nails into his ass again. She was still all riled up from her second orgasm, and he wasn't letting her come back down. She slid her hand back between his cheeks, brushing against his hole again, then pushed further, pressing the tip of her finger into his hole. Leonard hissed sharply, pulling his hand away from her clit to reach back and grab her wrist. He pulled her hand forward. "Sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head slightly before sucking two of her fingers into his mouth. He slowed his thrusts until they were agonizing while he rolled his tongue along her fingers. She watched him intently as he popped her digits out of his mouth and guided her hand back where it was. She waited a moment before she tried to press her finger against him again. He hissed as her fingertip slipped inside his hole but didn't stop her. She pushed in tentatively, wanting to see how far he'd let her go as he sped up again.

He returned to rubbing her clit slowly as she tried to create a rhythm with her finger. It took her a few tries until she was able to match the movement of their hips. She pressed a little deeper causing him to groan. "Sorry," she whispered again.

She went to pull her finger out, but he reached back and grabbed her wrist once more. "Keep going," he said.

"I thought I'd hurt you again."

Leonard shook his head. "You brushed against my prostate."

"Good thing?" she questioned.

"A very good thing."

Sara nodded as he pulled his hand away from hers and began working her clit again. He picked back up with his hips, and she struggled for a moment to get back into the groove with the gradual in and out of her finger. She wanted to find that spot again if only so she could hear that beautiful tortured moan of his. It took a moment, but she knew she'd found it by the way his hips stuttered for a moment. "There you are," she whispered breathlessly.

He rubbed her clit hard, sending shock waves through her. She was right on the edge as he drove his cock into her g-spot again. She could feel her orgasm starting very faintly. She just needed a little bit more to be done for. She pressed her finger into him as deep as she could get it, and his hips jumped against her own in response. The tip of his cock ranked against her g-spot and her whole world exploded. "Hmm..." was the only sound she could get to come out.

Leonard pulled his hand away from her clit once he was sure she'd ridden out the aftershocks of her orgasm. He snapped his hips against her fast. Her finger drove in and out of him in rhythm of his hips. "You close baby?" she moaned in his ear as she pressed against his prostate again.

He was unable to do anything more than groan as he felt the clenching deep in his gut that told him he was almost there. He lost rhythm as he felt himself start to come. His head fell against her shoulder as she pressed into him one last time. His cock jerked inside her as he filled the condom. He groaned loudly as Sara pulled her finger out.

Leonard stood with his head on her shoulder for a moment as he caught his breath before he finally had enough strength to pull out of her. He stepped away, and Sara could see his outline moving cautiously through the room. His voice broke the silence. He sounded frustrated. "Lights."

The lights came on slightly, just enough for him to find the trash can. Sara had to stifle her gasp as the light dimly illuminated the room. He stood with his back to her as he peeled off the condom, and she got her first glimpse of his back. Her eyes quickly scanned the intricate scars that crossed over almost every surface, She longed to ask what had happened, but then he was turning back to face her. She was careful to mask her look as her eyes followed one particular scar that ran along his hipbone from his back to his stomach.

Leonard stopped, facing where Sara still sat on the edge of the bed, her legs slightly parted, and paused. He seemed to assess the situation for a moment as she met his gaze. She struggled to keep her eyes from trailing back down his chest to see just how many scars covered his skin. It had been one thing to feel them against her skin, but from afar it was obvious she hadn't been aware of half of them. Slight glances here and there showed her that scars covered his arms and legs too, but she used every ounce of strength she had to not focus on them. She motioned him toward her as she moved back onto the bed properly. Without question he walked over to the bed and climbed on beside her. They lay side by side, facing each other. "That was fun," she said as she ran her fingers along his forearm, careful not to linger on any of his scars. "Did you have fun?"

She cast her eyes up to his face. "I did," he replied.

Sara lasped into silence. Leonard watched her for a moment. He reached out and rested his hand just below her knee. He began to lightly run his fingers up and down her inner thigh. "We could have lots of fun together." His index finger brushed faintly against her outer lips. She shivered slighty.

His finger slipped just past her lips, barely touching her folds. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "You're still wet."

She groaned. "I think you're to blame for that."

He smirked against her shoulder and slipped his fingers a little further inside her folds. She hissed slightly as he brushed her clit. She was extremely oversensitive after everything, but the pain wasn't enough to deter her, "Please tell me you stole more than one condom from Ray."

Leonard merely chuckled as he kissed his way down her body. Sara shifted further up the bed as she let him roll her onto her back. He crawled between her legs. She hummed deep in her throat as his tongue darted out to taste her. "Fun huh?" she choked out.

She ran her hand across his head, liking how his hair scratched against her skin, as he ran his tongue through her folds again. He was artfully avoiding her clit, driving her wild. "How'd that work? Just me and you together through time?" she asked lazily as his tongue flicked inside her.

Leonard hummed into her folds, inhaling her scent. "Not if you don't want." His voice was muffled since his head was still buried between her legs. He continued to run his tongue along the very opening of her hole, occasionally flicking it inside her.

"And if I met someone, wanted to have fun with them? Some woman?" He cast his eyes up at her and sucked hard on her clit causing her breath to catch in her throat. "Bet you'd want to watch," she added breathlessly.

He reluctantly pulled away. "If you wanted me to." He pressed the tip of his tongue against her clit. "I bet you'd want me to watch sometimes."

Sara moaned softly as he rolled his tongue across her clit. "You're very good at that."

Leonard repeated the motion. "Another man?" she barely whispered.

He cast his eyes up at her face as he sucked her clit back between his lips. "You'd be insanely jealous?"

He pulled back a little. "Why would I be jealous? You'd be mine." He licked through her folds to accent his point. "A real man wouldn't need to be jealous."

Sara looked down at him staring up at her from between her thighs. "Yours?" She raised an eyebrow. "But you'd let me fuck another man?"

"Oh I don't think anyone could let you do anything." He kissed the inside of her thigh. "We wouldn't have to be monogamous if you don't want to be."

He leaned down between her thighs again, licking across her slit. "God I love the way you taste," he groaned.

She ran her hand across his scalp again, and he wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her closer to his tongue. He groaned again and closed his lips around her clit. HIs tongue pressed very faintly against the bundle of nerves. She could feel herself getting close, her walls fluttering around nothing. "Shit!" she moaned. "Right there baby."

He sucked hard on her clit one last time before licking his way down her folds. He held her hips steady as he slipped the tip of his tongue inside her. He bumped his nose against her clit while thrusting his tongue back and forth. Her walls clenched around him as she moaned loudly. He licked her through her aftershocks and crawled back up her body. He kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue as his cock brushed against her thigh.

Sara struggled to regain composure as their tongues danced together. She shifted her hips so that he brushed against her again. He was postively dripping. She brushed her hand against his face as she pulled away. "I don't think I've ever gotten off four times with someone who still wanted more."

"To be fair, I only got off once.:

"Oh I remember." Sara whispered. She ran her fingers along his spine, stopping just above his tailbone. "Have you always liked that?" Her lips brushed against his as she spoke.

Leonard shrugged. "I suppose." His eyes met hers for a second. "I don't really discriminate. Like you." He eased his hand back between her thighs. "If I see something I want, I take it," he whispered.

Sara chuckled faintly. "Could I watch?" she teased. His cock jumped against her thigh, and he groaned softly. "Oh I think we're going to have a lot of fun."

He smiled as he pushed two fingers inside her. "Now I believe you expressed some concern about how many condoms I stole from Raymond."

"I did."

He leaned in and kissed her faintly. He crooked his fingers inside her and rubbed along her g-spot. "All of them."

Sara moaned loudly as he rolled her on top of him. Yeah this was going to be a whole lot of fun.


End file.
